plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Z-Mech
For other versions, see Z-Mech (disambiguation). |duration/GW2 = 1 min. 30 sec. |weapon/GW2 = Robo Laser |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text = Z-Mech built with Z-Tech. Massive size, massive health, and massive damage are at your disposal as you unleash Imp's secret weapon. }} The Z-Mech is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as an alternate form for the Imp. Descriptions Website description "The smallest and most agile of the zombies, Imp can double-jump, hover, and giggle his way to victory. Two automatic Imp Blasters don't hurt either. Z-Mech built with Z-Tech. Massive size, massive health, and massive damage are at your disposal as you unleash Imp's secret weapon." AI Health *Easy: 210 HP *Normal: 280 HP *Hard: 350 HP *CRAAAAZY: 420 HP Variants * Pre-order Bonus Primary weapon The Z-Mech's primary weapon is the Robo Laser. The Robo Laser overheats if fired for too long. When it is overheated, the weapon cannot be fired for a few seconds. Once it has cooled down, it can be fired again. Abilities Strategies With As the Z-Mech, you are still vulnerable to crowd control attacks such as Goop or Time Snare. These abilities can disable your own abilities, rendering your firepower almost useless. While your Z-Mech is powerful, it's a dangerous risk to go head on against a large group of plants. You will likely be outnumbered and vanquished very quickly if you charge into a group of plants. Instead, if you find a group of plants huddled together, try using Missile Madness. This powerful ability can deal heavy damage to targets caught by the missiles or in the blast radius. Alternatively, stay within a group of your teammates and help them pressure groups of plants with your massive damage and health. The Z-Mech's Stomp ability deals a good 75 points of damage and hits in a small radius. Once the time to eject comes, if you have a Gravity Grenade ready, you can throw it down on to the self destructing mech to pull nearby plants into the explosion (Works for all Imp Z-mechs). Against Against the Z-Mech, shoot the glass as it will deal normal damage to the mech. Rose can ignore the Z-Mechs resistance boost and can damage it normally. The best class to go against the Imp is his arch-nemesis Citron, also from the future. The EMPeach is most effective against mechs rather than other classes, so use this to your advantage to attack the mech while it is stunned. If you're using Frozen Citron, you can use EMPeach to stun the mech and freeze it for an easy vanquish. When Imp is at low health, use the Ball Dash to vanquish him. Make sure to be wary using the Ball Form near Imps as his Gravity Grenade will leave you unable to counterattack. Tips and tricks *Keep in mind that while you are calling your Z-Mech, you are immune to damage as soon as the beam of light appears, and shows the Z-Mech health until the Z-Mech is deployed. *When in your Z-Mech, don't rush into a group of plants, as they can team up on you and take you out very quickly. *A good tactic to do if your Z-Mech is ready is to wait until the Imp has low health. Once you call in the Z-Mech, you will automatically get full health. *If you call your mech in a zero gravity zone, then eject from it in an area with gravity, your Imp will be able to jump higher (as if he were still in a low gravity area). Balancing changes Post Beta * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Trivia *The Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall, another EA game. **Imp also appears to have a jetpack similar to the one used by the Pilots in Titanfall. *As mentioned in records from E3, Citron is its counter in the same way that the Engineer is the Chomper's counter. *By pre-ordering the game players get the Z7-Mech by Grass Effect, a spoof of Mass Effect. It is to be an alternate variant of the Z-Mech. *According to the Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic series, the Z-Mech is capable of translating an Imp's thoughts. Gallery Z-Meсh.png|Render of Imp and Z-Mech Gw2render2.jpg|Imp and Z-Mech vs. Citron in promotional artwork zmech suit loadout.png|Z-Mech weapon and abilities Zmechgw2info.jpg|Z-Mech's abilities Imp Z-Mech.png|Another photo of Imp in his Z-Mech IMPO.jpg|Imp in his Z-Mech as seen on the Plants vs. Zombies YouTube Profile 11145037_10153069561568214_67711504572970666_n.jpg|An advertisement featuring Imp and Z-Mech ZMechStunned.PNG|A Z-Mech stunned by an EMPeach pvzgw2-imp_mech_party.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers ZMech.png|Imp and Z-Mech in-game ru:Чертёнок_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare_2) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Mechanical zombies